Harris (FoMT)
Harris is a character in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town. Harris is the local police officer for Mineral Town and lives with his father, Thomas.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Harris is sociable, friendly, and very dedicated to his job. Rain or shine, Harris patrols every day. The only time you might not see Harris patrolling is on festival days.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com. He usually takes the same route every day. He will leave his house in the morning, walk by Yodel Farm, visit Gotz in the afternoon, stop at the Inn and finally return to his home in the evening. Befriending Harris will give you access to a recipe for Fried Rice.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com He has a crush on Manna and Duke's daughter, Aja. 'Schedule'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Gifts'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Events' Customers For Kai The event starts when your character walks into Kai's restaurant between 5-7 PM.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Triggering this event will cause the day to end. Kai greets you and mentions that he doesn't have any customers, as usual. Popuri calls to Kai and walks into the restaurant, excited, telling Kai that she brought customers for him. He's excited as he sees the first few customers come in. Popuri then states that there's more customers outside. Kai's happy that he has customers but is worried that it's going to be too difficult to cook for everybody. He asks the player to help and you agree. You, Kai, and Popuri scramble around the restaurant trying to serve as many customers as possible. After all the customers have been served, your character, Kai, and Popuri are alone in his restaurant once more. Kai is tired after working so hard to serve all of those customers. He tells Popuri that he's grateful for the customers, but she brought too many! Popuri apologizes for overdoing it and Kai admits that he might be glad that he actually has such few customers. He thanks your character and you go home. ---- Advice for Harris After you've been married for a period of time, Harris may show up at your door if you leave your home after 7PM.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com He has come to ask for some relationship advice. He confesses that he has a crush on Aja, Manna and Duke 's daughter. She moved away from Mineral Town and now lives in the city, and he's decided that he would like to write a letter to her. He's not sure what to say, however, and asks you what he should write in the letter. If you tell Harris to write his honest feelings to her, he will thank you and leave. ---- Advice for Harris (Part 2) If you helped Harris the first time he came to your farm, he will return approximately a season later to tell you that he has received a reply from Aja.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com The letter from Aja reveals that she already has a boyfriend in the city. Although it's not what he was hoping to hear, Harris isn't upset about the news. He is happy for Aja, and once again thanks you for encouraging him to send a letter to her. ---- Gotz's Past If you enter Gotz's home between 10PM and 1PM on a Sunday, you will see Gotz and Harris talking about the patrolling duties on Mother's Hill.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Harris feels that it should be his responsibility to patrol the mountain, but Gotz insists on doing it himself. They will bring up Gotz's past and family at some point, who lost their lives on Mother Hill. Gotz thinks his family will rest more peacefully if he is keeping others safe. 'Festivals' Spring Horse Races, Fall Horse Races, Sheep Festival 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Characters